Umbrella Boy
by imortal173
Summary: On a rainy night where the buses were no longer running, Riku meets with a mysterious boy, who gives him his umbrella and leaves with his heart. Pairings: Riku/Sora Axel/Roxas. A Riku/Sora lemon on ch8. Mainly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes:

Well, here's my second fanfic ever written. Just to warn you readers, there's not too much plot, mostly fluff and humor and smexy stuff =D

EnjoyXD

* * *

Umbrella boy

Ch 1

A lone silver-haired young man was sitting on a bus bench cubicle with a pack of beer on the beside him, shivering in the cold due to the fact that he was only wearing a thin long-sleeved white shirt, jeans, and a pair of sandals.

'I'm such an idiot' Riku thought as he watched the rain fall all around him.

-Flashback 1 hour ago-

"Rikuuu," whined a tall thin red-haired man, who was sprawled lazily on Riku's couch,  
"Be a pal and go get us some beer will ya?"

The tall silverette who was sitting at his dining table a few meters behind the couch, typing studiously in his black laptop, merely snorted and replied, "Yeah right, you're the one who burst in here univited at midnight just because you were 'bored' and felt the need to bother me even though YOU KNEW I have a FREAKING TWELVE PAGE PAPER on HIV due tommorow morning. So get your lazy ass off my couch and get the damn beer yourself you freeloader."

"Hey hey, have some heart man~" Axel groaned dramatically,"Your best buddy just got stood up by the love of his life, so I went straight to your apartment, ready to be warmly invited in and comforted in the arms of my dearest, longest, childhood friend in order to heal my broken heart-"

"You came here out of convenience because you got stood up a few blocks from my apartment and your house is like three hours away..." Riku interrupted bluntly, eyes still concentrated on his laptop. "And it's not like Roxas-"

"My sexy, smoking hot, ever so cute little Roxy-"

"-broke your heart at all," Riku continued, clicking all over his document to edit spelling and grammer, "He hasn't officially agreed to date you and his little brother went missing so he had to cancel your 'date' to go out and look for him, as you mentioned the first ten times before-"

"The cockblocking little brother who also happens to be the apple of my little Roxy's eye,"  
groaned Axel, burrowing his hands in his hair, "After 3 months of going through with my plan of slowly gaining Roxy's trust and using my every skill of espionage that I possessed to get closer to him-"

"What plan and espionage skills?" Riku drawled, typing a new page for his assignment, "Ever since you first laid eyes on him in my "Disease and Illness' lecture, you spent 3 months stalking him, begging and pleading with him to go out with you. And after 27 black eyes, 7 broken arms, 2 broken legs, 3 concussions, and 10 kick-between-the-legs later, you finally annoyed him enough to agree to hang out with you-"

"-And I finally managed to steal his cute little heart when he agreed to go on a love-filled tryst with me-"

"-But with the condition that you stay at least 3 feet away from him at all times, you were not allowed to be in any enclosed room with him, and that the 'date' would only be an hour maximum-"

"But alas! My carefully planned passionate and mind-blowing date-"

"Which was to get him drunk enough to pass out, then wake him in the morning to tell him that you got him pregnant and would take full responsibility by marrying him and thus binding you with him forever till death do you part-"

"-was foiled due to the fact his brother didn't return before 11 o'clock. Which is stupid because the kid's friggin seventeen, of course he'd still be out partying with his friends or something-"

"Hmm, I wonder if I have enough quotes..." mused Riku, staring thoughtfully at his computer screen, no longer paying attention to the red-head, "Now I sort of wish Roxas did come,  
then I could ask him how many quotes he used on his paper-"

"-And god knows when he'll agree to go on a date with me again, " Axel groaned miserably for real this time, covering his eyes with his forearm.

Riku had saved his assignment, deeming it good enough. He turned and cocked his eyebrow at his friends miserable form on his rugged couch.

"...One pack of beer, that's it."

Axel sneakily peeked out from under his arm, ears perking up at the mention of alchohol.

"But that's it, I'm not buying vodka or tequila and all the other strong stuff. I'm not going to be your nanny taking care of your drunk butt with nasty breath all night."

"...Thanks man," Axel grinned while Riku put on some sandals, not bothering for a coat and unlocked the door.

The silverette waved as he left his apartment, "See you in a bit.."

-Flashback over. Current time: 1 am-

The emerald-eyed man had taken a bus at 12:45pm to go to the nearest liquour store, which was half an hour by bus. While he was there, he was held up by the liquor store manager named Ansem, who was upright hitting on him. The creepy middle-aged man kept hinting about the nice hotel that was near there while lightly brushing his hand on Riku's shoulders and hips while he talked.

The unfortunate silverette had finally fled the store by flinging his money at the manager and running out with his beer, he reached his bus stop, just to read on the bus schedule that the last bus was the one he came in on, he had forgotten that bus loops stopped earlier on Sundays.

And as fate would have it, just as the silverette resignly decided to walk an hour back to his apartment, rain came crashing down like an unending waterfall. Which inevitably had the young man spout a colourful variety of curses that would make even the nastiest of swearers clamp their hands over their ears.

And all that was what lead to the down-hearted teen now, sitting shivering on an empty bus bench while silently cursing his best friend, waiting for the rain to subside.

"Excuse me?" A soft pleasant sounding voice broke through Riku's doom and gloom mood.

The silver-haired man looke up to see a black umbrella with big polka dots with all the colors of the rainbow printed all around it, he scanned down to see a red and black sweatshirt with a black crown printed on the front, baggy grey shorts, and comically big black and white shoes.

"...What?" Riku answered, finally deeming that the stranger didn't look like a psycho serial killer that was going to chop his body up and hide the pieces in obscure places.

"Uhm, I was sort of wondering if you know where this place is," The boy(?) sheepishly raised his arm to rub behind his neck, "I was visiting this new cafe with a friend, then I had to go because I had a curfew, but after about 30 minutes of walking I realized I was lost. I've been wandering around for about 2 hours, then the rain started, blurring everything up and making it even harder to figure out where I am..."

"We're at North Pendor Rd, over to the right at the intersection is Oak St., does that help?" sighed Riku as he pointed the streets out.

"Yes! It's only a few blocks to my house from here!" The mysterious boy jumped around in glee, "Thanks a lot! Er, by the way, you do know the buses aren't running around this time right?"

"Yeah," Riku grumbled, pulling his sleeves over his hands as he tried to warm his fingers up, "I forgot, so I'm just waiting for the rain to let up before going on an hour trek back home."

"..." The boy paused, seemingly musing over something, then he moved closer to the silver haired man.

The green-eyed teen froze as the teen moved closer and closer, 'Oh god,' the young man thought, ' Maybe this guy IS a crazyass serial killer, and he's moving in to chop-"

The umbrella was inches from the silverettes face, Riku was in the middle of deciding whether to scream like a 10 year-old little girl or to flee like a ninny. or both. Then the umbrella lifted up, Riku tensed, about to give out a yell-

Big blue shining eyes were suddenly revealed, making the silver haired man's heart stutter to a sudden stop.

The now-definite boy burst out into an adorable smile that had the power to stop the earth from rotating on its axis. Soft brown hair framed the young teen's face, with brown spikes sticking up all over the place.

"Here, you're going to need this more than I do,"

He reached out towards the frozen silverette, his small warm hands touched Riku's cold half-sleeved ones. The brunette lifted up Riku's hand and put the handle of his polka-dotted umbrella into it. Once the boy was sure the young man had a firm grip on it, he let go, took a few steps back and put his hands behind his head.

"Well, I'm going to make a run for home now, my big brother's probably freaking out. I love him a lot but he's a little overprotective sometimes," The boy rolled his beautiful blue eyes while still grinning in good humor, "Hope you make it home soon, thanks for the directions!"

The brunette then took off running, waving good-bye to Riku. The sky-blue eyes which entranced the silver-haired man then disappeared as the brunette turned away and continued into the dark of the night, the splashing of his feet hitting puddles grew fainter and fainter.

Riku snapped out of his trance, jumped to his feet, one hand out at the direction the boy was running, "Wait, what's your name?!" But it was too late, the angel-like boy was gone.

At around 2:45 am, Riku had finally trudged through his apartment door, beers in one hand and umbrella in the other. He dropped the beers to the floor, kicked off his sandals, and plopped onto the single cushion chair next to the couch.

"Oi! What took you so long?," Axel said, head popping up from the lying on the couch, "I half wanted to call the cops thinking you were being chopped up by a serial killer or raped or both-"

The pyro stopped as he finally noticed the unreadable expression on Riku's face as the silverette stared listlessly at the ceiling.

"Er, Ri? You ok? Ri! Riku! RIKU!" Axel was practically yelling at the zoned out man's ear but Riku continued to stare unseeingly into space.

The red-haired man waved his hand in front of Riku's face "Ri! You're starting to worry me now man!"

"I didn't even know his name..." Riku finally spoke.

"Huh? Who's name?" Axel said, staring at his friend in confusion.

Riku relayed his encounter to his best friend, still clutching the polka-dotted umbrella tightly in his fist.

"...So, you randomly meet this 'umbrella boy', who gives you his umbrella, then runs off,"  
Axel said slowly, "And then you realized you fell in love with him at first sight..."

"..." Riku slowly nodded, hardly believing it himself how quickly he fell for the cute brunette since they met.

"Well, welcome to my world," Axel clapped a hand on Riku's shoulder, "I remember taking one look at Roxy and totally swooned." The pyro smiled dreamily at the memory.

Riku glared at his friend, "At least you knew who he was, I didn't even think to get a name out of...umbrella boy, until he was gone. Agh, who knows when I'll see him again..."

The silverette covered his face with his forearm in misery, Axel patted his friend's shoulder while vaguely aware that the situation had ironically switched between the two.

"c'mon, cheer up! I'm sure you'll see umbrella boy again, I mean the guy said he lived a few blocks from that bus stop near the liqour store right? That means he lives around the neighborhood, so you're bound to see him again," Axel said comfortingly, trying to ease his friend back to reality.

"Yeah..." Riku sighed, finally lifting his head up from the chair, "I think I'll get some sleep, I need to hand in that assignment tommorow. After that, I'll hang around the bus stop again to see if I'll see him again..."

"Dedicated as a fellow espionage spy in love," Axel saluted Riku as the man headed to bed,  
"Night, lover boy."

"Night," Riku shortly replied, wondering with a heavy heart if he was going to turn into a crazy love stalker like his pyro friend...


	2. Chapter 2

Umbrella Boy

Ch 2

The next morning, Riku went to class, handed his assignment in and sat through the lecture with his mind still on the nameless umbrella boy, he occasionally chattered with Roxas whom he sat beside with most of the time in that class.

"Wow," Roxas said, after Riku briefly told him about his meeting with the mysterious boy he was hoping to meet yet again (And skipping the part that he fell in love with him at first sight so as to not creep Roxas out). The blonde started to pack up since lecture was over, "Good luck on finding him again. Just don't turn into a psycho stalker like your red-haired friend." The blonde rolled his eyes in slight annoyance and a little something else. Riku stared oddly at the spikey haired blonde, his blue eyes rolling around like that reminded him of someone...

"Roxas!"

Riku felt time come to a sudden halt, that voice...it couldn't be...

He slowly twisted his head around...

And there umbrella boy was, in the flesh. He had the same spikey brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, crown printed sweatshirt, but wearing loose jeans and white sneakers this time.

"Sora!" Roxas ran over and hugged him. One of Riku's eyes twitched as the blonde wrapped his arms around HIS umbrella boy and hugged him tight.

The brunette giggled while mock struggling in the blonde's arms, "Roxas~ do you really want to suffocate your own little brother in a room full of witnesses?" he said as he jokingly pretended to start choking.

Then the brunette's eyes locked onto intense turqoise ones, his face briefly looked like he was studying Riku's face for a few seconds before it twisted to an expression of delight.

"Hey! It's you! So I guess you made it home alright!" Sora managed to struggle out of his brother's arms and walked up to Riku, hand stretched out before him, "I guess you're the silver haired Riku guy that Roxas told me about, who's also the best friend of psycho pyro guy. Anyways, I'm Sora, Roxas's little brother, nice to meet you!"

Riku shakily grasped the brunettes hand, hardly believing his luck, "Y-yeah, Roxas told you about me?"

"Yeah! It's mostly about the psycho pyro guy who keep stalking and annoying the heck out of him, but he also mentioned his best friend is a pretty good guy. I should have known when I first saw you, I mean, how many silver-haired guys can there be?" Sora said while grinning.

Riku couldn't help but stare at those soft looking at the curved pink lips that were smiling at him...

Roxas glanced back and forth between the two with a frown.

"Hold on, how do you two know each other? This is your first time here Sora," said Roxas suspiciously.

"Oh! I gave my umbrella to him yesterday because he had to..walk..." Sora trailed off as his brother suddenly glared at him, "Oops..."

"Didn't you say you lost your umbrella?" Roxas hissed angrily, "Don't tell me you were talking to a complete stranger at night, didn't I tell how dangerous that was?!"

"I, well, he told me where I was when I was lost!" Sora stuttered, quailing under his brother's glare, "And he had to walk home for an hour because he missed his last bus,  
giving my umbrella to him was the least I could do!"

"He could have been some pedophilic psycho rapist serial murderer!" Roxas exclaimed, making Riku cock an eyebrow at him.

"He was nice! And he didn't look like a rapist or a serial murderer-" Sora argued.

"If serial murderers or rapists looked like serial murderer or rapists, there wouldn't be any in the streets!" Roxas replied in anger, "You were lucky that it happened to be my friend,  
Riku. So promise me you'll never talk to stranger in the middle of the night again!"

"I promise, I'm sorry Roxas..." Sora said meekly, eyes downcast and sad-looking.

Riku felt his heart go out at the sight of the wilted figure of the brunette, "C'mon Roxas,  
let up a little. He's alright, no harm done. And he's sorry too."

Roxas kept his grumpy face on for a while longer, but finally it crumbled and he went over to hug his precious little brother again.

"I forgive you Sora," Roxas sighed while gently squeezing the young boy, "Just don't worry me like that again. I know you usually call if you're going to be late, but you left your cell in your room, and I thought some pedophile got his hands on you..."

"Aww Roxas, don't worry so much," Sora smiled cutely at his brother, "Plus I'm turning eighteen a few days after I graduate anyways, that's in a couple of months. So no pedo's going to go after little ol' me~"

"Right, like you look like you're going to turn eighteen, " Roxas grumbled, scanning at Sora's boyish face, which made him look like he was around 15 at most, "Just don't forget your cellphone next time."

"Okay," Sora pecked his brother on his cheek, "Mwah! Love you lots Roxas!"

Roxas grinned, and ruffled Sora's hair, "Love you a lot too-"

The blonde suddenly realized Riku was still there, and flushed a little.

"Er, sorry about that, Sora and I are pretty close, so..."

"Don't worry about it, it was...cute," Riku said smiling while replaying Sora's cute antics in his head. Sora blushed a little while Roxas scowled, "I'm not cu-"

"ROXY! MY CUTIE LITTLE CHERRY PIE!" A red a black blur suddenly burst into the scene,  
hurling itself over at Roxas.

The blonde just sighed, took a step to the side, snatched a black sleeved arm, and hurled the black and red figure into the seats of the lecture room.

"OWWW!"

Riku smacked his forehead with his hand and groaned, "Not again..."

Sora was stuck between deciding whether to compliment his brother on the cool judo throw or to help out the unfortunate pyro, who's head was stuck under a blue seat and legs were dangling helplessly in the air.

Roxas turned to Riku scowling, "Since he's your best friend, I have to ask. Does he EVER learn?"

Riku sagely shook his head, "Nope, you're just going to have to get use to it..."

"YOU DO LOVE ME ROXY!"

Axel untangled himself and managed to embrace the blonde's unprotected back after a spectacular 3 meter leap clear across 2 rows of seats.

"I didn't even get a broken bone this time! Aww, You're warming up to me!" Axel exclaimed in elation as he nuzzled his face into Roxas's hair.

Roxas's right eyelid twitched.

"Riku," the blonde said in calm yet dark tone.

The silver haired man was already slowly backing away, "W-what?" he said, nervously eyeing the dark aura that the blonde seemed to be emitting .

"Take Sora to the coffee shop downstairs and wait for me, I have something I need to...take care of," Roxas continued in his calmly veiled voice, "See you in a bit Sora..."

"Don't hurt him too badly big bro!" Sora said cheerfully at the doorway, he had already recognized the signs that his big brother was about to erupt and dashed to the nearest exit earlier on.

"I wouldn't bet on it..." were the last words Riku and Sora heard as they sprinted through the door. It wasn't long until a bloodcurdling scream followed behind them...

* * *

Authors notes:

Lol, poor Axel.

Anyways, couldn't help but add an Axel/Roxas pairing here, their my second fav pairing after Riku/Sora =D


	3. Chapter 3

Umbrella Boy

Ch 3

-The coffee shop-

"Do I want to know what Roxas is doing to Axel right now?" asked Riku as he sipped his green tea latte, leaning casually back on his seat. Sora and him were sitting across from each other in an obscure, yet cozy coffee shop. The owner of this one-man business had already disappeared into the staff room once he'd finished with the orders, leaving the two completely alone.

"Well, seeing as big bro is a 3rd degree black belt in karate, takes boxing classes on a regular basis, and won 5 national judo tournaments...nope," answered Sora as he struggled to open a plastic wrapper containing a jumbo white chocolate cookie he'd just purchased, "You'd be scarred for life if you knew."

"..." Riku briefly wondered if Roxas would have enough mercy to leave at least the most basic vital organs unharmed in his red-headed friend before brushing the thought aside to deal with a much more important matter, getting to know Sora.

"So, do you do martial arts like Roxas?"

"Yeah!" Sora said cheerfully, finally ripping his treat free from it's plastic confines, "I tried out Judo and boxing first, but didn't like it very much. I'm a 1st degree black belt in karate though, and a brown belt in taekwondo.I don't do tournaments because I don't like all the attention."

"That's cool," Riku said casually as he mentally made a note to NEVER get Sora or Roxas mad.  
"I mainly just go to the gym once or twice a week, figured that'd make me tough enough to hold my own."

"Hmm, maybe I should give that a go too," Sora said as he ran his eyes over the muscles of Riku's arms that stuck out from his white polo shirt, a thoughtful expression spread on his face as his eyes seem to linger a little longer than neccesary at the limbs,"No matter how many push-ups I do, I just can't seem to gain muscle." The brunette pulled back his sleeve for Riku to see his nicely toned and smooth skin of his arm. "See?"

"...It's not bad looking," The silverette managed to get out while resisting the urge to reach out and run his hands down the enticing skin of Sora's firm looking arm, "You could still attract a few girls if you flex that around a bit."

The brunettes widened, all big and blue and innocent looking, a blush slowly forming on his cheeks, "Er..."

Riku mentally whacked himself in the head, why did he just say that?

While the silver-haired man berated himself, he completely missed the sly gleaming look that flashed through sapphire blue eyes.

By the time Riku looked back at Sora, the brunettes face was a perfect portrayal of shyness and innocence.

"I wouldn't do that in the first place..." Sora said slowly, directing his gaze to his lap,  
his bangs covering his expression, "Because I sort of...bat for the other team."

Distracted by the way his heart was doing backflips at this information, once again Riku was unaware of the brunette's unusual behaviour, which was now examining him with a musing expression through his bangs.

'Do not hit on him Riku, do NOT hit on him. Be friends first...'

"Ah, so do you have a boyfriend?" A playful smile tugging on the silverettes lips.

'FRIENDS DAMMIT!'

"O-oh, no, I know it's a bit cheesy, but I'm just sort of waiting around, hoping to meet for that special someone. You know what I mean?" Sora looked up at Riku with an expression of bashfulness, cocking his head adorably to one side while giving the silverette a heartmelting sweet smile.

"I- y-yeah," Riku quickly turned away from Sora, pretending to be suddenly lost in thought. Good god, no wonder Roxas was so protective of his younger brother, the boy was just so deliciously molestable, especially with that adorable pose, charming smile, and long fluttery eyelashes which outlined those big enticing blue eyes-

"Munchmunchmunch-"

The silverette pulled out of his thoughts at the strange noise and stared in awe as the spiky-haired brunette demolished the cookie in the messiest and fastest way possible,  
his face was smeared with chocolate and crumbs by the time the treat disappeared.

"Yummy~" Sora lapped his tongue around his fingers, trying to get every last bit of white chocolate into his mouth.

Riku's felt his jaw unhinging as his eyes locked on to the brunettes small pink tongue, swirling around his pale digits, spreading saliva all over the creamy looking skin of his fingers...

Sora stuck his index in his mouth and sucked, eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy, "Mmmm..."

The taller man's left hand suddenly gripped his knee very tightly, a muscle on his cheek started spasming. His mind was gradually shutting down and heat was slowly pouring down to the area between his legs. This was getting bad, very very bad...

"Aaahhh..." The brunette breathed as he slid his finger sensually out, a string of saliva trailing along with it. "That tasted sooo good..."

Half a second before Riku nearly lost himself to pushing the sexy brunette down and having his way with him, the cup of latte on his right hand exploded in his iron grip.

"Ouch!" The silver-haired man hissed from the burning pain of the boiling hot liquid running down his arm.

"Riku!" Sora shot up from his seat and started to frantically, but gently, wipe off the latte off Riku's arm with a napkin. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Huh? You have nothing to be sorry for Sora," Riku chuckled while thanking whatever it was that stopped the silverette from doing something ultimately stupid in the back of his mind ...

"Y-yeah..." The brunette had finished wiping up the liquid and was now gently stroking the burnt places, he looked down at Riku with big worried blue eyes, "Does it still hurt?"

"No..." answered Riku, getting lost in the boy's deep blue eyes. The silverette suddenly realized just how close the brunette was too him, all the nerves on his body was suddenly concentrated on the soft, gentle fingers that were tenderly caressing his injured arm. Their legs were touching, with Sora standing over Riku, who was still seated in his chair.

He eyed wistfully at the oh so delectable lips that were pursed in worry...

'DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! You JUST technically met him!' His voice of reason screeched at him, "DON'T-"

Riku reached up with his left hand and touched Sora's cheek, "You still have chocolate smeared all over..."

'GODDAMMIT!' And Riku's voice of reason was unceremoniously shoved back to the dark crevices of his mind with a 'NOOOOoooooo...!'

Sora abruptly stopped his ministrations as the silver-haired young man ran his long fingers along the brunettes face, eyes widening at the touch.

As Riku's fingertips brushed across Sora's soft lips, the brunette opened his mouth and quietly said, "Riku?"

With the sound of his name, Riku took hold of the younger boy's chin and jerked his face down toward his, Sora yelped before his soft lips were silenced with firm ones.

Riku gingerly moved his lips over Sora small mouth, savouring how soft and warm it was, then regretfully seperated with one last lick across the the boy's now wet lips with his tongue, savouring the leftover white chocolate mixed with the sweet taste of Sora's lips.

Reality quickly came rushing back to Riku's head, what was he doing?! He was sitting in the coffee shop, kissing Roxas's little brother who he was incidently in love with unbeknownst the the pretry brunette.

And Sora, oh god, the silverette couldn't meet with the brunettes eyes. What had he done?  
He had just ruined what might have been the only chance of a growing friendship that may or may not develop into the relationship he truly wanted. Riku nervously stared at his lap in silence, not wanting to see the expression the younger boy was sporting right then.

"Riku..."

Riku miserably scrunched up his eyes, waiting for the younger boy to chew him out, to call him a pervert or a creep, to beat the crap out of him and then announce that he would never ever want to see Riku's ugly mug again...

"Riku, look up, please?" the boy's soft voice begged softly.

Riku felt his neck creaking as he slowly inched his head up to open his eyes to an unreadable expression on the brunettes face.

"Why did you kiss me?" Sora asked, betraying no emotion to his face.

"Because..." Riku croaked, his mind was so scrambled up from worry and growing panic that he couldn't even formulate a plan or lie before stupidly blurting out, "Because I love you."

Sora was silent, his face still a blank mask.

Riku continued to babble on, unable to stop the emotions that he'd been holding in since yesterday night where he met with the blue eyed boy, "Ever since we met, I-I just couldn't forget about you. I don't even remember how I got home, all I could think about was your beautiful blue eyes, your spikey brown hair, and most of all your wonderful smile..."

Riku looked away, unable to look at the beautiful brunette any longer in guilt, "And today,  
I thought I was so lucky. It was you, right in my lecture. Exactly as I remembered you from the day before, I wanted to at least start out as friends, until- I didn't mean to kiss you, I mean I wanted to but not so suddenly when I've known you for less than 24 hours.  
He stood up from his seat, head bowed in shame, "And I'm just sorry, I'm so sor-"

Small warm, and slightly sticky hands suddenly grabbed Riku's face and made his eyes meet with a heart melting smile that was plastered on the small brunettes face.

"Don't be sorry, I love you too,"

"-ry, wha-hwut?" Riku garbled out unintelligibly.

Sora's face suddenly contorted to a more mature and serious look, he gaze steadily at Riku's face, "I couldn't forget you ever since I first saw you last night. I couldn't even sleep when I made it back home, it wasn't until around 4 oclock in the morning that I managed to recall Roxas mentioning a silver haired guy friend that was in his morning lecture class.  
So I insisted on meeting up with him today, in hopes that that guy was you."

Sora broke into another adorable smile, "And it was! I pretty much had the same plan as you,  
try to make friends first to not freak you out. Well, that WAS the plan, but I couldn't help it, we were alone together in an empty coffee shop, and you looked so perfect and adonis-like, so I couldn't help trying to seduce you..."

"Seduce?!" Riku exclaimed, eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

"Y-yeah..." Sora's grin turned sheepish, "I've had a boyfriend before, so I sort of know a thing or two about the art of seducing. I mean, you looked so calm and spoke so normally with me, I just wanted you to feel a little something more for me other than Roxas's little brother. I wanted you to look at me, I wanted you to want me like I want you."

This was all becoming too much for Riku to take at once, Sora's innocent image in his mind was crumbling to bits, Sora was seducing him, Sora loved-?

"And I'm so sorry for making you destroy your latte and burning your hand," Sora said guiltily, "I didn't mean for it to get that far..."

"Wait," Riku said hoarsely, "You-you love me?"

Sora smiled softly, "Yeah." And then promptly pulled Riku's head down and kissed him.

Sora, clearly an experienced kisser, sucked and nipped Riku's immobile lips, trying to spark a reaction. He stuck his tongue in as soon the silverette unconscously opened a gap in his mouth.

"Mmmm!" Riku let out a muffled yelp of surprise as the brunette's tongue explored the older man's mouth vigorously, his wet muscle found Riku's weak spots one by one, making the silverette's already messed up mind even more scattered as he moaned in pleasure.

'HOLY...WHERE THE HELL DID...He...learn...Mmmm...' Were Riku's last thoughts before Sora swept the rest of his conscious mind under the rug and had his way with the silverette.

By the time Sora was done with him, finally seperating their passionate liplock. Riku semi-realized in his daze that he was sprawled on his chair in a heap with the brunette straddling his lap, legs dangling on either side of him.

The green-eyed man looked over at the brunette sitting on his legs who looked like he felt everything Riku was feeling at that moment. The boy's half-lidded eyes still haven't had snapped out of their passionate mood. His lips were cherry red and wet, a tongue slid out to lick his lips.

"You taste really good Riku," The brunette gave Riku a smile that he now knew wasn't as innocent as he first assumed.

Riku gently wiped the bit of saliva that was running down Sora's chin from their kiss and smiled, "So do you."

Having calmed down, Riku felt his rationality come crashing down back to him for the second time.

"So, what now?"

The brunette tucked his forefinger and thumb under his chin, creating an adorable thinking face, "Hmm, we both fell in love with each other at first sight. We've skimmed over the friendship part, which consisted to be about 15 minutes. Then we went straight to kissing,  
then confessed to each other, and then jumped to french kissing, all of which lasted about 30 minutes. I think our next step should be officiating ourselves as a couple,"

Sora then smirked, "And at the rate we're going, we're going to be married by this afternoon, have 2 babies by this evening, and retire and apply for pensions by midnight."

Riku chuckled, "We ARE going rather fast aren't we?" Which was the understatement of a lifetime.

The silverette put a hand on Sora's back, pressed the brunette against his broad chest,  
and kissed the top of his head lovingly.

"Will you be my boyfriend Sora?"

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and gave him a chaste but sweet kiss on his lips.

"Only if you'll be my boyfriend first Riku~" Sora hummed impishly.

Riku growled in good humor, "I asked first you know,"

Sora smirked, he brought his face close to Riku's ear, "Don't you want me Riku...?" He whispered huskily, lips lightly brushing against' the silver-haired mans' sensitive earlobe while he gently brushed his fingers up and down on the back of Riku's neck.

The young man bit back a moan, "Y-yes..." he managed to breath out before grabbing the back of Sora's head and crushing his mouth against his, this time dominating the kiss and making the brunette turn limp in overwhelming passion.

"Mmm...Riku..." Sora gasped out when they seperated, his head fell against the taller one's chest, head spinning in bliss.

Riku gingerly ran a hand through the messy brown locks resting against his collar bone,  
"Believe or not, even after all this, I'm an old fashioned kind of guy,  
so I'm going to at least take you on a few dates, get to know each other, THEN we can go past kissing. Because like you said, at the rate we're going, we're probably going to be doing each other by lunch." he said, laughing softly.

Sora lifted his head and pouted at Riku, "Awww, we already have such a head start. It won't make such a difference if we do each other THEN go on dates and get to know each other, right?"

Riku just chuckled again and bent down to give Sora another kiss.

* * *

Author notes:

I couldn't help but put an evil seductive Sora in here, thought it'd be a nice twist to the usual innocent image he has. Anyways, plotwise, it pretty much ends here, the rest is going to more on the development of their relationship and some Axel/Roxas moments. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Umbrella Boy

Ch 4

The next day, Riku was cornered in the men's room at his university by a very VERY angry blonde boy.

BANG!

Riku was backed against the wall, a fist was holding a handful of the front of his shirt and another fist was next to his rib cage,resting on the wall on the cracked up dent it created earlier.

"You. Knew. Him. For. Less. Than. A. Day." Roxas hissed out in anger, pushing Riku harder against' the wall, making the taller man wince. "And now you're his boyfriend?! What the hell is the matter with you?! He's my little brother!"

The silverette was already prepared for this, his new boyfriend had already warned him that his brother had found out by texting him later yesterday night.

"I know, but I really care about him Roxas," Riku managed to say calmly, despite the fact that blonde's fist digging painfully into his right lung and looked ready to beat him to a pulp,  
"I know it sounds crazy, but I love him.

Roxas kept glaring at him coldly with narrowed eyes, "Why aren't you even defending yourself?"

"Because for one thing, I know you can completely destroy me in about 50 different ways before I so much as lift a finger," Riku said bluntly and honestly, "And also because I want to prove to you that I'm serious, that even if you beat the crap out of me, I won't stop loving Sora."

The blonde was silent for a while, taking in the silverettes words, "I'm listening."

The silverette took a breathe and continued, "Every since I saw him two nights ago. I couldn't stop remembering his face when he smiled at me. And I would have done anything to see him again, and when I did, I knew I couldn't be without him."

Roxas's blue eyes glared lividly at Riku, but his turqouise eyes were sincere, and stared determinatly right back at the blonde. "I'll do anything and everything to make him as happy as possible Roxas. I would never hurt him or let him get hurt."

Then after what seemed like an eternity, the anger in the blonde's eyes finally dimmed a little.

"Sora spent all night telling me he realy loved you and begged me not to kill you," Roxas scowled, "Told me the same story on how he fell in love with you when he first saw you at the bus stop."

Riku's heart warmed up at this, 'Sora...'

"I'm not one to beleive in 'love at first sight' and other romance junk, but what I do know is that Sora really cares about you," Roxas continued bitterly, "This is the first time I've seen him this determined and emotional..."

Roxas glanced up at Riku, "And you're pretty much sporting the same look he had last night."

Roxas loosened his hold on Riku's shirt, crossed his arms in front of his chest, looked away and sighed with his eyes closed.

"I've only known you for about 2 months Riku, but so far, you seem like a pretty decent guy, at least compared to that idiot pyro that I put out of commision yesterday,"

Riku grimaced, yesterday, Axel ended up with one broken arm, 5 broken fingers, 2 broken ribs, one broken foot, one fractured leg, and enought bruises to make him look like a human dalmation.

"So I concede, I allow you to have this relationship with Sora,"

Riku smiled gratefully.

"But..." Roxas's voice dropped a few octaves, the bathroom suddenly turned icy cold.  
The blonde seemingly towered menacingly over to Riku despite being at his shoulder hieght.

"He is my only and most important little brother. If you EVER hurt Sora," Roxas continued in an ominously intimidating voice, making Riku shrink back into the wall, " I Will hunt you down and beat you 100 time worse than I did to that pyro, I'll personally pull out your entrails, castrate you, then throw you into a river of pirahnas. Got it?"

Riku nodded quickly, he was backed up so far into the wall that he was probably going to leave an imprint there.

"Good," giving one last glare at Riku, he turned on his heel and headed out the door.

Once the blonde was out of the bathroom, Riku lost the feelings to his legs and slid down the wall and landed on his ass with a 'Thunk!' and stayed there well into the afternoon,  
getting strange looks by passerby male students who needed to use the toilets for the rest of the day.

* * *

Author notes:

Poor Riku '._.


	5. Chapter 5

Umbrella Boy

Ch 5

"Wow, Roxas must really like you seeing as you're still in one piece," Sora commented, he was seated across a small table from Riku in relatively popular pasta restaurant called Mick CO.

"Yeah, threatening to pull out my guts simply MUST mean he loves me," Riku said sarcastically, rolling his cobalt eyes as he lazily twisted some spaghetti around his fork.

The two were at an italien restaurant having a nice dinner, thus officially doing their first date.

"Trust me, if he didn't like you, you'd be 6 feet under right now," Sora said before taking a sip of pepsi, "And I wouldn't want him to love you anyways, because I love you." The brunette nuzzled his leather sandaled feet against Riku's grey sneakers under the table.

Riku smiled lovingly at his cute, angelic boyfriend...

"And, I happen to be a reaaallly possesive boyfriend, I'll be doing all I can-" The brunette suddenly moved his leg up and brushed the inside of Riku's right thigh, rubbing several circular motions over the area, making the silverette yelp out "Sora!" followed by a few heads turning to their direction. Sora put his foot back down and went back to innocently eating his mushroom ravioli, "To keep ALL your attention ONLY on little old me." And poked his tongue out to lewdly lick a ravoli on his fork before popping it in his mouth, smirking.

So much for the 'angelic' part...

Riku clenched his eyes shut as he tried to get his mind out of the gutter Sora pushed him in, ""We're having a NORMAL paced date remember? We were both suppose to keep everything ABOVE THE WAIST. And we'd agreed to keep it at kisses and make outs for at least a couple more dates-"

"YOU agreed to keep it at kissing for now," Sora scowled, "I for one am a very healthy teenage male with a very active libido..."

"And I for one am trying to create a wholesome relationship with my boyfriend that doesn't just revolve around sex," said Riku frowning, "Which my boyfriend in question is against at the moment."

The brunette felt guilt wash over him, "I'm sorry Riku, I really want a real relationship with you too. It's just that you exude so much sexiness all the time that I have a hard time keeping my hands to myself..."

The silverette blushed a bit, "...So am I, you have no idea how much I'm holding back at the moment. You're just really, really too cute for your own good."

This time it was the brunettes turn to flush cherry red.

"Oh...Thanks," he said as he suddenly stared at his pasta as if it was the most fascinating object in the world, trying to hide how bashful he was feeling at the moment.

"Sora, look up,"

The brunette looked up again just to have a fork full of spaghetti stuffed into his mouth.

"Mmmph?!" Sora struggled to force the unexpected food down his throat, then exclaimed in indignation " What the heck was that for?!"

"Doing boyfriend-like stuff like feeding you?" answered Riku grinning, "You're suppose to feed me back you know." He closed his eyes and opened his mouth with a cute "Ah~"

"That sounds more like taking care of a pet," Sora scowled as his heart thudded at against his chest at how adorable his Riku looked like this. Nonetheless, the brunette forked up a ravioli and fed it to the silverette, who ate it happily and opened his eyes to look at Sora.

Silence was in the air for a while as neither boy broke eye contact. Then...

"Pfft~"

"Hahahaa, ohhh, my stomach~"

"That was so cheesy, god..." Sora laughed as he held on to the table for support.

"This feels like a B-rated romance movie," The silver haired boy sniggered.

The rest of the evening went on quite well after that. They chatted happily like old friends, exchanging information of themselves to each others like how many family members,  
favourite foods, habits, favourite places, favourite bands and so on...

"...So that's why my brother hates squirrels," Sora said while fiddling with the leftover mushroom sauce on his empty plate, "Who knew they were so vicious..."

"Yeah," said Riku, shaking his head in disbelief, "This is the first time I've heard of squirrels eating people's clothes off, and this was all because of a peanut butter stain on his pants?"

"Yep, from then on, Roxas never touched peanuts or peanut related foods ever again," said Sora wistfully.

Riku suddenly noticed a bit of sauce on the corner of the brunettes pink lips, "You've got something on the side of your mouth."

Sora licked his lips, "Did I get it?"

"Nope, here..."

A large hand suddenly grabbed the boy's cheek and pulled his face forward to meet with a sweet kiss and a sensual lick.

"Got it~" smirked Riku mischieviously, his tongue sliding out to lick his own lips, "Mmm..."

But Sora wasn't just going to let him off with such a light smooch, he quickly grabbed hold of Riku's collar before the silverette could pull back, and tugged him forward again for a deeper kiss.

Riku kissed back eagerly, loving the taste of the Sora's small tongue and mouth. Their kiss escalated back and forth, fighting for dominance.

Finally, Riku could feel the brunette weakening as he devoured Sora's small mouth, and he took that oppurtunity to victoriously overpower the moaning boy.

Pulling back at last, Riku breathed deeply before saying "That good?" while smirking at the dazed brunette.

"Muu~ At least add a bit more to that~ like a couple of gropes-" Sora mewled, wet swollen lips twisting into a begging pout.

"No way, I won't be able to hold myself back from raping you if you add groping to the list -" Riku said without thinking, stopping abruptly as he noticed a wicked grin slowly forming on the brunettes face.

"So..." One of Sora's hands reached under the small table and touched Riku's knee, snakely sliding his hand up his jean covered thigh, "You think I look irresistably rapable,  
don't you Riku~?". His hand was slipping closer and closer to Riku's-

"NO. Don't even THINK about it Sora!" Riku quickly grabbed the sneaky hand before it reached a destination where it'd have the power to make him lose all control. Both boys froze as a loud "Thump!" was heard in front of their table.

There laid the unfortunate 60 something years old waiteress who'd simply been making her rounds and about to refill the couple's drinks, she had finally fainted after watching the entire intimate show the two males just performed.

The whole restaurant was dead silent.

The boys suddenly realized they were in a rather provocative pose, Riku's hands was still clasped on Sora's hand inches from the middle of his legs, which was clearly displayed for all the other diners to see from under the small tableclothless furniture.

"... Could we get the cheque please?"

* * *

Author notes:

I loved making Sora so sneaky in this chapter XD Poor Riku having to have to act all grown up. (Evil smirk)


	6. Chapter 6

Umbrella Boy

Ch 6

"Hahaha~" laughed the brunette boy as he walked hand-in-hand with his boyfriend, "I can't decide if that was my best date or worst date ever, I wouldn't be surprised if they send us a letter banning us from ever going there again."

"It WOULD have been normal if you didn't try to jump me every chance you got," Riku growled with a slight smile, "You sneaky little imp..."

Sora just pecked his cheek and snickered, "But you looove this little imp~" he drawled as they finally reached Sora's porch.

The silverette suddenly wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, pressing the boy against his body and hoisting him a few inches from the ground before roughly crushing his lips against the brunette's.

"Nmmm~" Quickly getting over his surprise, Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, kissing him back with enthusiasm. It wasn't long until tongues clashed with each other,  
each trying to victor over the other.

"Sora..." The silverette finally broke the kiss panting, resting his head against the gasping brunette's.

"Riku...I don't want you to leave tonight..." Sora whimpered once he caught his breath, looking up at the silver-haired man with captivating half-lidded eyes while he sensually trailed his fingers down the side of his boyfriend's face, "Please...?'

Riku felt his self-control slipping, conflicting thoughts arose in his mind.

'He's seducing you, AGAIN. DON'T FALL FOR IT, even if he IS freaking adorable...'

'No, just take him already. He even said 'Please'!'

'If you stupidly take him now on his FRONT PORCH, Roxas will do worst than murder you.'

'Who cares? Just look at that pout! He REALLY wants it, and so do you according to that buldge in front of you pants...'

'You agreed to do JUST dates first, or have you forgotten you moron?!'

'You dated, end of story. Now go ahead and rape him!'

"I-" Moments before Riku was about to cement a decision, Sora's front door flew open.

"C'mon Roxy! Just ONE more kiss!"

"No! Sora could be home at any second! And we already did like 500 kisses!"

"498 actually, so let's do 2 more and make it 500~"

"You just asked for ONE kiss!"

"Aha! You just agreed to a kiss!"

"No I-GAH! Fine, but one MEANS one Ax...el..."

Roxas finally noticed the two frozen boys on his porch, his face suddenly flushed red as he struggled to find words to say in the current situation.

"I-That is, h-he's here because-! Get your hands off Sora!" Roxas babbled out, desperately trying to cover up his predicament.

"Heeyyy~ I guess the date went well?" The red-headed pyro smirked, waving at the both of them casually, "You guys sure have gotten closer."

Riku quickly set the pouting Sora down, both because the mood was shot and also to not get killed by Roxas, having his body parts littered around his boyfriends frontyard was not his idea of a great end of their first date.

The brunette, though he loved his brother dearly, was just a little pissed that the blonde had ruined his plan of getting into Riku's pants. And so, the evil little brunette decided to tease him just a tad, "Roxas~ What were you doing with Axel just now?" He asked his brother with innocent wide eyes.

"We, I, this- GRmmph!" Axel suddenly grabbed the blonde and kissed him hard and deep, interrupting Roxas's useless gabbing.

"MMMMM! NNMMGGGH! MMMPPPPHH!" The blonde flailed desperately to get the pyro off him, luckily for the already injured red-head (He still had a cast on his right arm, a cast on his left leg, and bandages all over his face as well as under his clothes), Roxas was so embarassed and distracted, he seemingly had forgotten all his years of training at that one moment.

"Mmmm...nnn..." The blonde finally started to go limp as he got lost into Axel's passionate kiss, knees buckling from under him.

"Ah, oops~" Axel quickly caught the dropping blonde and held him securely against his body again. "So, anyways. THIS is what we were doing lil' bro~!" He flashed a 'V' sigh with his fingers at his best friend and his boyfriend, grinning a goofy blinding smile.

"Oooh, congratulations Rox~!" Sora smiled a real happy smile this time, truly glad for his brother, "I KNEW you liked him."

"Wow, I never thought you'd actually be able to do it Ax..." Riku mused, staring surprised and amused at the sight before him.

The pyro rolled his eyes, "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, oh best friend of mine."

At that point, Roxas snapped out of his daze and shoved Axel out the door.

"C-come back in already Sora, it's late," Roxas said, cheeks still pink from embarassment.

"Awww, fine..." Sora pouted, he turned to Riku, grabbed his head and pulled the silverette down to give him a quick good night kiss, then moved his head next to the silverette's to whisper into his ear.

"I was reeeaaallly close wasn't I?" the brunette breathed seductively into Riku's ear, making the older man shiver before Sora pulled away with and innocent smile tinged with a smidge of sneakiness. "Good night Riku!"

The boy then lightly skipped passed his door, letting a soft tinkling laugh trail behind him.

"Don't forget these," Roxas chucked a pair of crutches at the red-head, who responded with an "OW!" having been to slow to catch them, nearly making him miss the quiet shy comment,  
"See you tommorow..." before the blonde's face disappeared behind a shut door.

"Aww, he's just so cute..." Axel sighed happily.

'Cute...and sneaky...' Riku thought, mind still on a certain brunette.

* * *

Author notes:

You'll find out what happened to Axel and Roxas on the next chapter. =)


	7. Chapter 7

Umbrella Boy

Ch 7

"I just knew it!" Sora said as he chomped on a fry, "Roxas talked about Axel way too much to hate him."

"I just can't take in the fact that Roxas actually fell for him," Riku said, leaning back on his chair, "After the months of stalking and annoying and irritating, if it were me, I would have killed him by now, or at least file a restraining order."

"I think it's because of how long Axel's been taking his time to bother my bro," Sora mused,  
"If it was a joke, it wouldn't have lasted this long, and Roxas may have started to figure that out..."

The two were once again on another date, this time just at an average fast food restaurant after playing their fill at an arcade several hours before.

"I reaaallly want to know what happened though," Sora rested his chin on the table and jutted his bottom lip out cutely, "Roxas just wouldn't tell me, no matter how much a begged him..."

"It's the opposite for me," Riku said dryly, "Ax wouldn't shut up about it for the past 12 hours."

-Flashback-

'Ding dong~'

"Coming!" Roxas jumped off the couch and hurried to the door to open it, once the door swung open, the first thing the blonde saw was a solid wall of black.

"Hey~ My gorgeous face is up here you know?"

Roxas moved his gaze up the long black leather coat to meet with humored green eyes.

"But if you like my hunky chest thaaat much, go ahead and keep staring at it."

"You!" Roxas gripped the edges of his door, getting ready to slam it shut at any given sign of danger, "What the hell are you doing here you stalker?!"

"Visiting my beloved," Axel said cheerfully, undeterred, "Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out."

"No," Was the blonde's quick blunt reply before beginning to close the door.

"Waitwaitwait!" Axel stuck his casted left foot in between the frame and the door, preventing the blonde from closing it completely, "C'mon, pretty pleaaasse? Don't you owe me one from the date you stood me up for last time?"

"It wasn't a date!" Roxas growled, but his face flashed a look of guilt for a second when he glanced down at Axel's cast, "...How are you're injuries?"

"Oh, you know. Just a couple of broken fingers, a broken leg and arm, and a bunch of bruises,"  
Axel said, waving his hand lazily, "Nothing you haven't done to me before, so it wasn't a big deal really."

This time Roxas's face really did stay guilty, which Axel caught.

"Ohh? This is the first time I've seen you feel bad about this," Axel said curiously, staring at the unusual look on Roxas's face, because usually ,  
the blonde's face was either frowning, angry, or impassive (in front of him at least).

"I-I don't! I mean, I just hurt you more than usual," Roxas muttered, "...And it's a little more than I thought you deserved, so...I'm sorry."

Axel's jaw dropped, completely dumbfounded. This was new...

Roxas observed the pyro's crutches and injured leg, and glanced at his right casted arm and the bandages poking out from the collar of the green shirt the red-head was wearing under his long black leather jacket.

The blonde contemplated something while Axel stayed frozen in disbelief. Then Roxas closed his eyes, scrunched up his face as he seemingly came to an unpleasant decision and sighed.

Roxas then slowly opened his eyes, looking as if he was going to regret what he was going to do next.

"...Do you want to come in?"

'Did I just step into another dimension?' wondered Axel as he was led into his cute little blonde's living room and sat on the couch.

"You want a drink? Got water, some orange juice, and I think a can of pepsi somewhere,"  
Roxas asked, looking hesitantly at the pyro.

"Got any beer?" Axel drawled, rapidly regaining his composure.

"Not for you," Roxas growled, also slowly returning to his usual self in front of the pyro,  
"And you're only allowed to set foot in the living room, the kitchen, and the bathroom next to the kitchen, everywhere else is off limits, got it?"

"Got it, got it," Axel waved his hand at Roxas in reassurance, then grinned suggestively at the brunette "...We can do LOTS of things in those 3 places..."

Roxas closed his eyelids and pinched between his eyes in frustration, wanting to thunk his head repeatedly on the wall, regretting his spontaneous decision to let the pyro in. What the hell was he thinking, inviting his stalker, who harrassed him for more than 2 months straight, and all the time claiming it was love at first sight?

"Hey~ What's with that face? Want to sit down and talk about it cutie?" Axel patted the spot beside him enthusiastically, inviting the blonde to sit down.

Roxas's eye twitched again, why the hell was this pyro inviting the blonde to sit in his own couch in his own house as if the red head owned the place? But after a bit of comtemplation, Roxas decided to sit, he had a big question that just had to be answered.

"So what's wrong Roxy?" Axel asked, casually placing his casted right arm behind Roxas's seat while leaning a little closer to the blonde.

Roxas scooted towards the opposite side of the couch a bit as the pyro inched nearer, but didn't get off. He paused and then asked,

"Why?"

Axel raised an eyebrow, "Why what?"

"Why do you follow me around and bother me so much?" said Roxas.

"Because I think you're a cutie," said Axel, "And I love you and want your attention." He reached out to touch the boy's face, but Roxas slapped his hand away, suddenly irritated.

"Stop kidding around!" Roxas snapped, blue eyes flashing, "You don't even KNOW me!"

"You're favorite food is sea salt popsicles, though you try to hide it because you think it seems childish."

Roxas froze, "How do you-?"

"Your preferred martial arts is judo," Axel continued calmly, "You like watching action/comedy movies, your favourite color is blue, you hate squirrels, you hate bullies, you dislike math, you enjoy reading mystery series, your favourite season is summer, you really want to be a nurse one day so that's why you enjoy your health and illness class, you love your little brother more than the whole wide world..."

Axel paused, looking straight at Roxas.

"Which is why you always wear that really cute, out-of-this-world smile around him,"  
Axel took a breath, "And it was because I saw that on my way home one day, that I fell hook,  
line, and sinker. Which was what got me noticing all the other things about you that I just said and more."

"..." Roxas didn't know what to say, he was shocked that pyro actually felt that way for real about him.

The pyro sighed, "YOu know, before I met you, I was the guy that only went for one-night stands, partied and drank like nuts in bars at night, always on the lookout for quick hook ups. But one look at you and there was no turning back for me, suddenly everything else didn't matter anymore but you."

"So I changed, no seducing, no trickery, no pretending," Axel looked intensely at Roxas's deep sea-blue eyes, "I wanted you to like me for real."

Then a somewhat bemused and sheepish smile burst from his face while scratched the back of his head.

"You understand now?"

Roxas moved his eyes away from Axel, staring at his lap uncomfortably, "I-I guess?"

"So," Axel inched closer to the blonde again, their hips almost touching, "What do you think of me now?"

"I, I don't know," Roxas admitted, flustered, "I never thought you were actually serious..."

'He's so cute when he acts all innocent and unsure of himself...' Axel thought happily, he smoothly grasped one of the hands on Roxas's lap.

The blonde's arm twitched, but stayed where it was, "What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand?" Axel said grinning.

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"Cuz I'm trying to make you fall for me?"

Roxas turned his face away from him, "Let go."

"Don't want to. Why are you looking away Roxy~?"

"Do you want your ass kicked again? Let go!"

"You can move your hand away if you wanted to, you know you can kung fu my ass anytime,  
especially since I have two casts on me right now," Axel drawled as he curled his fingers with Roxas's, "Why aren't YOU moving your hand away?"

Roxas said nothing and continued to face away from Axel.

"Roxy, come on, face this way," The pyro whispered into the blondes ear.

Roxas's whole body jerked, and he twisted around, "Don't do that you jerk!" he yelled,  
face cherry red and covering the ear Axel whispered in, "That's sexual haras-!"

Roxas suddenly stopped talking.

The reason the blonde suddenly stopped midsentence was due to a pair of lips sealed on his,  
kissing him tenderly.

"Mmmm?!" Roxas started to back away, wanting to break the unexpected kiss. However, the red head wasn't ready to let him go just yet.

With surprising strength despite being injured, Axel pinned the blonde down on the couch, the casted arm resting beside Roxas's head and the other holding down the blonde's shoulder.

"Mmm! MMmmMMM!" Roxas yelled in their liplock, trying to push the red-head away. "MmmMMNNGH!? NNGGPPHH!"

Axel had suddenly thrusted his tongue into the blondes mouth, taking the chance to explore Roxas's mouth thoroughly.

"NNNNMMM! MMMMPHHH! MMmmm...mmm..." Roxas's initial panic was quickly turning to pleasure as Axel passionately kissed him into submission. His hands that were trying to push him off fell back and his body went limp.

"Mmm, you taste so much better than I imagined," Axel moaned in a low voice as he finally seperated his mouth from the blonde, licking his lips, "One kiss just isn't enough..."

"Nnn...no...more...bastard..."

The pyro felt his heart speed up as he stared enraptured with the out-of-breath blonde. The boy was completely pink in the face, his wet red, lips were alluringly partway open, a thin trail of saliva slid out of the corner of his mouth, his blue eyes were dark and unfocused.

A sly smile formed on the pyro's face, "Maaaybe I'll stop it at that, if you call out my name that is. My REAL name mind you, not bastard or idiot or pyro, or any of the other cute little nicknames you have for me."

"Ax...el..." The blonde managed to gutter out in his daze, as his eyes locked on with bright green ones.

And the redhead completely lost it as he rammed his lips back down on the blondes and ravished him for hours on end.

-End of flashback-

"I'm surprised Axel didn't go past kissing," said Sora, resting his cheek on his hand,  
"He seemed like the type that wouldn't hold back..."

"Me too, all the other relationships he's ever had started and ended with sex..." Riku said bemused, "I was surprised he didn't jump Roxas the first time he saw him."  
"Well, I'm really glad he didn't though," Sora chirped cheerfully, "That means he really likes my brother! And also..."

Riku suddenly felt a chill go down his spine as Sora put on an odd smile with a cold undertone, "That means I don't have to kill him for taking my brother against his will..."

'Thank god you didn't do him Ax,' Riku thought as he slowly edged away from the dark 'teeheehee-ing' brunette, "It's too early to go see my best friend's funeral...

* * *

Author notes:

Good job holding back Axel... =)


	8. Chapter 8

Umbrella Boy

Ch 8

It was the middle of July, the sun was blaringly hot, the birds were chirping, kids were running around fireing their waterguns at each other in their yards, it was just your typical hot summer day.

The two boys were walking casually down a hot asphalt sidewalk, they were on their who-knows-  
how-many-eth date. They had been together for around a good 5 months, Sora had safely graduated and was going to go to Riku's and Roxas's university in september, and their relationship was still strong and ongoing.

"Really?!" The brunette exclaimed excitedly, blue eyes shining as he walked towards Riku's apartment, holding hands together, "You're finally lifting the 'no sex' ban?!"

"Yep," Riku answered grinning, "I think we deserve it for being good for so long, or at least I deserve it, you on the other hand..."

-Flashback 1-

"Sora! Get your hands out of my pants right now!" yelled Riku, trapped in the corner of a dressing room by the sly brunette. "How the hell did you slip in here anyways?!"

"I seduced the guy checking in the clothes," the brunette grinned wickedly, "And I don't want to~"

"So-ugh, oh, damn it!" Riku finally managed to jerk out the groping hand stroking the now very large bulge in front of his pants, shoved the brunette out the door and slammed it shut. Then he leant his back against it and slid down to the floor, "Now what the hell do I do with this?" He groaned, looking at down his 'problem' while catching the sounds of cackling outside his dressing room door.

-Flashback 2-

"Feed me, Feed me!" Sora begged childishly at Riku.

They were both at Sora's house, sitting on the couch and watching a movie while eating microwaved popcorn. Sora's parents were out on a business trip, which they did often but still cared about each other very much and always came back on important dates like the boys' birthdays and christmas and such. Now normally, Riku would be very against being in a house alone with Sora, especially since he never knew what the brunette was planning next to try and get him in bed, however he was assured nothing was going to happen seeing as Roxas was also in the house with them that day.

"Okay, okay," Riku chuckled, picking up a piece of popcorn and pressed it against Sora's mouth, "Here..."

Sora openned his mouth the envelop the popcorn, and in the process, took Riku's index finger in as well and started to suck on it.

"S-Sora! Stop doing that!" The silverette tried to jerk his hand back but the brunette shot his hands up to hold Riku's arm steady, he half opened his eyes into an alluringly sultry look, a pink tongue flickered out as he lewdly licked up to the tip of Riku's finger

The fight between Riku's libido and brain was giving him grief, his libido wanted him to violently take the beautiful boy in front of him, his brain was screaming at him to stay cool and that his boyfriend was tricking him AGAIN.

"Riku..." The brunette whimpered with wide begging light-blue eyes.

Riku's arms jerked forwards, about to push the brunette down and-

"Hey! What'd I miss?" Roxas asked, he had just came back from a short break to the washroom ,"Did the main character-"

Roxas was interrupted as a tall silver-haired blur blew past him and into the washroom the blonde had just came out of, the loud slam of the door echoed throughout the house.

"What's with him?" Roxas asked the brunette as he took a seat beside him, "Stomach problems?  
This microwave popcorn HAS been in our cupboard for forever..." He stared suspiciously at the bowl of half-eaten popcorn on their coffeetable.

"Nah, I don't think that was it," Sora snickered, leaning back into the couch with both hands folded behind his head.

-Flashback 3-

"Sora! Are you done yet?" asked Riku as he knocked on his bathroom door.

The two of them had decided to have a double date with Axel and Roxas at the amusement park today, on their way out, Riku had realised he had forgotten his wallet. So now, they were all at his apartment, Roxas and Axel were chatting on his couch while Sora had excused himself to go to the washroom.

"No, I just had an accident with the sink, could you come in here please?" The brunette answered from the other side of the door.

"Alright, I'm coming in-" The silverettes sentence was cut short as he stared mouth open at the sight before him.

Sora was standing in the middle of his bathroom, completely pantsless and boxerless. He was grasping at the hem of his blue shirt and looking up at Riku with innocent eyes, "I sort of accidently sprayed water all over myself when I was washing my hands, and I got all wet here. He waved his hands at his front, or more accurately, his bare uncovered penis. Now water is dripping down my thighs and legs..."

The silverette still stood there, completely frozen except for one twitching eye.

"Do think I could borrow a pair of underwear and pants please?" Sora fluttered his eyelashes playfully at Riku, knowing exactly what his display was doing to his immobile boyfriend.

'BAM!'

Riku slammed the bathroom door shut, ran to his room, randomly grabbed a pair of boxers and pants, ran back to the bathroom, opened it, threw the clothes in, and slammed it back shut again before running back to his room and shutting his door with another 'BAM!'.

"Rikuuu~ Are you done yet?" asked Sora as he knocked on the silverette's bedroom door a while later.

Sora laughed as he heard several curse words in reply.

"Hey~ Is Ri done yet? We've been waiting for 20 minutes and Roxas is getting impatient,"  
Axel said as he ambled up beside Sora, "What's he been doing in there anyways?"

Sora flashed him a sly smile, "I wonder..."

The red-head glanced down at Sora's new too-long rolled up gray pants, which were in fact Riku's sweatpants that Axel had seen him wear multiple times before, then he glanced at the closed door to Riku's room.

"Ohhh... Man, you're reeeaaally evil, you know that Sora?" Axel drawled as he smirked at the brunette knowingly.

"I know, but he still loves me," Sora said sweetly, and chuckled as another curse word was heard through the door.

-Flashback etc... (The rest is for you readers to imagine)-

-End of flashbacks-

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it!" Sora said, not sounding sorry at all as the two walked through the door to Riku's apartment, "Who told you to look so sexy-wooAHH!"

The silverette had suddenly snatched up Sora and carried him bridal style to his room before dumping him on it, then diving on top of the brunette to ravish him.

"Mmm! Ri-Nn! Wait-MMM! Sho-nn-wer? MMmm!" Sora tried to say between kisses as Riku pulled down the boy's pants and boxers in one go.

"After all I went through? Hell no, I'm taking you right here and right now," Riku hissed lustfully as he took his own shirt off and peeled of Sora's, then proceeded to devour the brunettes delicious neck as he ran a hand all over Sora's chest and pumped Sora's length with the other.

"OHHHH! AHH~ Riku, that feel so good! Ahh!" Sora moaned as wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, trying to pull him closer, "AH!"

The brunette yelped in pain and pleasure as Riku gave him a particularly sharp nip, before licking it in apology, leaving a very obvious mark on his boyfriends collar. Then he moved his lips down to kiss and suck a nipple he was thumbing, making his boyfriend arch his chest in pleasure. "Rikuuu~"

Riku left Sora's chest to scan his eyes all over the writhing brunette, trying to etch everything of the boy to memory as he pumped him, "God...Do you know how beautiful you are Sora?" He said huskily, "And all of you is about to become completely mine..."

Sora felt his breathe hitch at how intense Riku's gaze on him was, the brunette could feel his lover's hunger wash over him in waves, making goosebumps run up his spine.

The silverette fluttered kisses all over his Sora's stomach, making the boy give out unmanly giggles while the silverette discreetly grabbed a lube bottle and poured some on his hand.

"AHH!" Sora yelled in surprise as something cold shoved past his entrance, "OHH, a-already-  
Ahh! RIKU!"

The silverette had suddenly engulfed his lover's penis, sucking and licking it as his index probed Sora's ass, trying to get him ready as well as to give him dual pleasures.

"Ohhh nooo, I'm going to, I'm going to come!" Sora yelled as Riku continuously pumped three of his fingers roughly through Sora's hole and sucked and squeezed his length, "RIKUUUU!"

The older teen swallowed every drop of Sora's as the brunette came, then licked all over his boyfriends limp length for any leftovers. "Mmmmm, you taste so sexy Sora..." he moaned seductively, still pumping his boyfriend with his fingers.

"Ah ah! A-aren't you going to take them out already? Oh!" Sora panted, exhausted from his coming and starting to feel aroused again from Riku's fingers. The silverette licked his lips while lustfully enraptured with how enchantingly lewd the brunette was, with a sheen of sweat covering his erotic body, swollen red lips gasping everytime Riku shoved his fingers in deep, several trails of drool running down his chin, and most of all, his captivating darkened sapphire eyes.

"Of course, " Riku breathed beside Sora's ear before giving it a sensual lick, "But something else is going to have to replace it..."

He finally jerked his fingers out, propped both of Sora's legs on his shoulders, ripped open his pants and thrust his long and wide hardened length full into Sora's ass in one go.

"AHHH! AHHH-AHHH!" Sora screamed in mind-blowing pleasure as Riku pumped his length harshly in and out of the brunette, "RIKU! RIKU! AHHH!"

The shouting of his name over and over fueled the silverettes lust, making him thrust even more furiously into his brunette as well as to grab the boy's length and roughly pumped it,  
making the brunette holler at the top of his lungs.

"AH!AH! AHH! C-COMING!" He screamed as a milk-white substance shot out of his dick, his body went limp. However, the silverette still kept going, still slamming his length in and out of Sora as he lewdly licked off some of Sora's come off his hand.

"Already?" Riku smirked as he thrusted relentlessly into Sora's hole, "You're not going to last the rest of the day and the night if you come THAT quickly...Or was it because I was that good?"

The brunette's blue eyes widened, "D-day AND night?! Ah! Wait Ri-ah! I-I can't possibly last that-ohhh! L-long!"

"Wellll..." Riku dragged as he slammed into a particular spot that made the brunette suddenly scream and see stars, "We won't know that until we try right?"

"OHH! OH PLEASE!" Sora yelled as Riku hit his spot again and again.

"S-Sora..." The silverette gasped, finally reaching his peak for the first time, "SORA!"

"RIKU!"

The both of them came, cum dripping out of Sora's penis again and white fluids dripping down Sora's ass where they were still attached.

"That-that was so-wait! What are you doing?!" Sora suddenly yelped as he was flipped over onto his stomach and the silverette began to pump into Sora with his flaccid length, which was still in Sora.

"Having sex with you?" He snickered sultry-like into Sora's ear, groping his hands up and down Sora's torso, making the brunettes stomach muscles tense up, "Again..."

The brunette desperately tried to crawl away, but the silverette merely chuckled darkly as he easily dragged his lover back, sheathing his growing penis deeper into Sora as he did.

"R-Riku, I already came like three times! Ah!" A moan ripped out of the brunette's throat as the silverette gave him a particularly deep thrust and pulled out again.

"And." He harshly thrust back in, making Sora give out a yell of pleasure.

"How" He pulled out again.

"Many." In.

"Times." Out.

'Did." In.

"You." Out.

"Think." In.

"I." Out.

"Had." In

"To." Out.

"Cum." In.

"Everytime" Out.

"You," In.

"Seduced." Out.

"Me!" In.

And with that last thrust, both he and Sora came panting.

"I-I love you..." Sora gasped out, trying to catch his breath.

The silverette flipped him back over and gently kissed his lover, "I love you too."

Then a wicked gleam flickered in his turquoise eyes, "And I'm going to 'love' you as much as you've shown your 'love' to me these last few months, which on my last count was 154 times..."

Sora sat up in a flash, "W-wait Riku, I-AHH!"

The silverette shoved the brunette back down and had his way with him from that afternoon to the next morning.

* * *

Author notes:

Sora finally faces karma for all he's done to poor Riku, and Riku finally gets his revenge (Evil laugh~).


	9. Chapter 9

Umbrella Boy

Ch 9

The brunette cracked his eyes open and twisted his body around to look at the clock, immediately cursing as he felt a sharp pain shoot up his ass.

'Thudthudthud' Footsteps approached the bedroom door and a head of silver poked through the frame, "You awake Sora?" Riku said, smirking.

"What time is it?" Sora said raspily, voice worn down after hours of lovemaking.

"Noon, I just made sandwiches," Riku walked into his room and sat on the bed and ruffled the brunette's hair, "Which I guess you can't walk out to eat, I'll bring them in here ok?"

"Ok...you freaking rapist lover of mine," Sora groaned as he tried to sit up and failed.

Riku rolled his eyes, "Who do you think filled me up with month's of pent up frustration you little deviant?" He growled playfully, "And didn't I pleasure you real good?"

"It was ok..." The brunette hmmphed untruthfully, still a little pissed he couldn't feel his legs.

The silverette raised an eyebrow, "Just Ok? Hmmm, I may just have to redeem myself then..."

He grabbed hold of the quilt covering Sora's waist, about to yank it down.

"WAIT! You're a freaking sex god of gods!" Sora yelped, pulling the sheets back up, he would NOT last another round of sex.

Riku snickered and bent down to give the brunette a loving kiss, "I love you Sora."  
He looked at his brunette with love and passion flowing from his handsome green eyes.

Sora felt warmth pool into his chest at how tenderly Riku said those words and how sincere his eyes were as he said them, the brunette would never tire of hearing those three words come out of his lover's mouth.

The brunette smiled, "I love you too Riku, so much..."

They kissed again, but the silverette was the one that broke apart first.

"Hold on Sora, I have a few things to give you," He reached under the bed and took out a long brown box, "Here."

The brunette, though surprised, happily openned the box, revealing a white umbrella with colorful polka dots decorated all around it.

"An umbrella..." Sora mused, "Because of our first meeting?"

"Yeah, cliched, I know," Riku grinned sheepishly, "I still have yours in the closet."

"No no, I really like it Riku!" Sora said cheerfully, "That's so sweet of you..."

"And I have one more thing to give you," Riku's grin faded as he suddenly looked a little nervous, "Now I know you just graduated and you already have a convenient place to live in,  
but..." He slowly reached into his pocket and took out a key, "Will you move in with me Sora?"

Sora just stared at the key in Riku's hand, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Sora?" Riku asked again worriedly, maybe this was too much to think about for an 18-year old boy-

'RIKU!" Sora managed to fling himself forward and wrap his arms around his lover despite the burning pain in his rear, "RIKU! Of course I will! I love you I love you!" He yelled ecstatically, feeling as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

The silverette burst into a delighted smile, and tighlty embraced his brunette, "I love you Sora. My one and only umbrealla boy..." And then pressed his lips against his boyfriends for a long passionate kiss.

"Mmm..." Sora breathed as they seperated, eyes glittering slyly, "You know, I think I do have it in me for one more-"

The brunette said no more as Riku pushed him down and they had another round.

THE END.

* * *

Author notes:

It's over!

Lol to be honest, this was originally suppose to be a oneshot, but I started to get carried away (despite running out of plot), and it turned into this (Can you believe it? =_=)

It didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it to, but hey, it's my second story, I'm gonna need time to get it right. Plus I wrote this mostly for try on humor really, and a lemon for all you yaoi fans. =D

I've already mentioned this in my profile, but I'm going to say it again:

I'm going to post stories pretty much all complete or not at all, because I'm going to hate myself if I post chapters up and then lose interest.

So every story I post will be done and over with, though I may occasionally update with an extra or bonus story if I feel like it.

As for what I have in-store next, I have another unfinished Riku/Sora story on the way, that one has a tad more plot (I think), and I think it's going to be longer than this story. And also about 3 or 4 ideas for more stories floating around my head that I may bring to life at some point in the future.

Anyways, that's all I have to say for this. Please review!

Special thanks to:

xXSoKuGirl0615Xx

Princess of Infinity

PerpetualxLight

Because they were my first reviewers for my first fanfic: Together Forever. A Riku/Sora twoshot. XD


End file.
